Randomness
by Lanel
Summary: You killed an ant, ants' have lives too you know!" "So? I kill people when I do missions" "Those are evil dudes" "Since when do you use 'dudes?" R&R, OOC ness


This idea just popped out of nowhere, so I decided to write this :D

Summary  : "You killed an ant! ants' have lives too you know!" "So? I kill people when I do missions." "Those are evil dudes" "Since when so you use dudes?" R&R, OOCness

**Disclaimer : I do not own Gakuen Alice**

* * *

Tittle: Ants

-

"Oh my God! Natsume, what did you just do?!" Mikan Sakura, a 13 year old brunette shrieked at the said person.

Natsume Hyuuga jolted in response and ignored her by closing his eyes to listen to the sounds of nature. Before we move on, let's take a look at what happened before this ….

He was just hanging out at the Sakura tree as usual, leaning back on the trunk of the tree and letting his thoughts wander to peaceful thoughts and BAM! Mikan Sakura's piercing voice started to invade his ears.

"Natsume!"

He twitched at the loudness of her voice and opened his eyes just to be greeted by Mikan who was now very close to his face. If he were to move his head a little closer, he _finally_ would be able to claim her lips – _her luscious red lips that – _"Natsume Hyuuga! Are you even hearing me out, you idiot?!" Mikan waved her hands in front of his face, thinking that maybe it would make Natsume snap out of his daze.

He did snap out of the daze and glared at her but mentally thanking her for interrupting him from further thinking _'inappropriate_' thoughts. He shoved her off him and stood up, leaving her all alone to whine at the Sakura tree.

"Natsume Hyuuga, you brat! Wait for meeeee." Mikan yelled at his retreating back as she stood up and hurriedly caught up with him.

**

* * *

**

"So where are we going to go?" Mikan questioned Natsume who shrugged in response. It had been 30 minutes since then and they're still walking around the academy, finding the perfect place to stop by.

"Is it so hard to guess? It's somewhere in this world." Natsume replied her.

"I know that. I'm not an idiot!" Mikan retorted back at him.

"Says the idiot that had been denying that she's an idiot," Natsume stopped on his tracks and looked back at the person that has been following him.

"I'm not an idiot!" Mikan pointed at him.

"Uh-huh and pigs can fly!" Natsume said as he smiled smugly at her.

"Pigs can't fly! Hah! See, you're the idiot!" Mikan grinned as she jumped around.

"Said the person who failed math more than enough," Natsume said as he turned his back on her and was now walking casually.

"Why you!" Mikan furiously said as she caught up to him.

**

* * *

**

"So what if I like strawberry flavoured things?!**"**

"Nobody asked you"

Ting. Ting. Ting. Ting! And the winner is Natsume Hyuuga as he's in a winning strike as he won the last 999999999999999999999999th argument they had ever since they met.

"I hate you!"

"Surprise-Surprise, you're not the only one."

As their argument ended, they realised that they were back at the place where they started their journey – the Sakura tree.

Both of them stared at the Sakura tree for a ridiculously long amount of time until Natsume approached the tree and climbed it, just to sit on one of its branches. As soon as Natsume settled one of the branches, Mikan followed suit and was now sitting down next to Natsume.

None of them were talking but they didn't mind the silence – to them they're having a silent conversation that is until Natsume suddenly _'Tch-ed'_ and lazily glanced down at his hands.

Mikan followed his gaze, wondering what he was staring at – It was an ant, the ant was roaming around his hands until he crushed it by using his other hand.

Natsume Hyuuga jolted in response and ignored her by closing his eyes to listen to the sounds of nature.

And this is where the flashback ends.

"Natsume!"

He cracked an eye open and grunted at her, "What?"

"What did you just do?" Mikan said.

"Huh?" Natsume said as he gave a confused look to her.

"Don't play dumb, because I'm better at playing dumb!" Mikan said as she put her hands on her waist and glared at him.

"Hn. You don't need to play dumb, you're _already_ dumb." Natsume said as he smiled smugly at her.

"Natsume! Never mind that, what did you just do?" Mikan intensified her glare which was directed to him from the start.

"What are you trying to say?" Natsume sighed as he lazily took in her features

"Just tell me what you did just now!" Mikan flailed her arms.

"I crushed an ant." Natsume shrugged at her as he continued to take in her features.

"Exactly, you killed an ant!"

"What's wrong with that?" Natsume raised an eyebrow at her proclamation – _'What the hell is wrong with killing insects?'_

"You killed an ant; ants' have lives to you know!" Mikan furiously said in a fast manner.

"So? I kill people when I do missions." Natsume casually replied as he returned to the relaxed state he was in before.

"Those are evil dudes." Mikan exasperatedly reminded him.

"Since when do you use 'dude'?" Natsume questioned her choice of words.

"Don't you dare try to change the subject! Or else I'm going to kick your arse, you got that?!"

"I'm not changing the subject. Even if you tried to kick my arse I would skilfully evade your kick but I don't think I would need to do that." Natsume grinned at her.

Mikan eyed his expression before replying to him, "Why is that?"

"Are you that idiotic? Your kicks wouldn't even hurt me! Hah!"

"Grrr, Natsume Hyuuuga!" Mikan shouted at the amused Natsume. She took a deep breath in and continued to question him, "Back to the main subject, don't you pity the ant?"

"It was trying to bite me."

"You didn't have to kill it."

"What was I supposed to do? Guide it to a safer place?"

"Yeah, you should do that. Imagine the look on Ruka-pyon's face when he knew that his best friend killed an animal. How heart breaking!"

"Polka dots, ants are insects – INSECTS. Well not really insects, they are social insects Formicidae and along with the related wasps and bees, they belong to the order of -"

"Now, don't go on and on about things that I don't know."

"I was just going to tell you that ants are INSECTS, you self-proclaimed I-love-everything-in-the-world-especially-Howalons girl."

"Howalons are what you call the most amazing things in the world. It friggin melts in your mouth! "

"Don't go on fantasising now."

"It was your fault to start with."

"How is it my fault?"

"You mentioned Howalons!"

"You two idiots come down this instant, Narumi – sensei's looking for you" a stoic voice interrupted both of them from continuing their conversation. Both of them looked down, only to find an annoyed looking Hotaru with her camera on her hands, it looks like she was disturbed from her camera duties.

Both of them climbed down and went away with Hotaru to the teachers' staff room while bickering.

* * *

How was it? You decide!

Personally, I think this is lame =.=

Do tell me if you spot a mistake up there ;] I suck when it comes to editing T^T

**PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
